Inhibited
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: She looks at her reflection in the kitchen window and sighs. On a romantic night out with her husband, Chichi questions Goku's love for her. "Am I too old for you?" "Wow Cheech, your crazy." one-shot & fluff :)


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of the shortest oneshots ever :(( But my first completed work of the New Year! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

This one shot is set before the last WMAT in DBZ, a couple years after Majin Buu. You know, during those 10 years of peace... R&R! :)

* * *

><p>She looked at her reflection in the window and frowned. Her small fingers combed through her hair as she tried to find any signs of graying hair. Only a few unnoticeable strands were what she found. The digits then moved around her face. Sure, there were wrinkles her and there, but when you were the wife of a "always-disappearing-to-save-the-world" Saiyan, how could you not? The raven haired beauty snorted and finished preparing her, as well as her husband's, lunch.<p>

"Goku! Lunch is ready!" She called from the open window. After she heard a "bye, Vegeta!", the younger Saiyan rushed in the house, a bruised and bloody mess with torn clothing. To any ordinary person, it'd look like the man was on the verge of death. However, this was what Son Chichi was used to. One could only believe that Vegeta was in a similar condition.

"Hey, Chi! This smells wonderful." he wiped drool from the corner of his mouth, not so subtly. Chichi always knew her cooking was amazing, but just hearing Goku say it... that makes it even better. Not to mention his compliments always boosted up her ego.

"I know, you tell me every time." She replied, her eyes shining in amusement at the bead of spittle rolling down his plump lips to his strong jawline...Chichi retrieved a napkin and wiped the saliva away, patting his cheek in the process. "Go clean up then you can come eat." He pouted childishly and put on his trademark puppy dog face. _'So that's where Gohan and Goten get it from._' She smiled and pushed him up the stairs. "Not going to work." With one final push, he was at the top of the stairs and in the bathroom in an instant, leaving Chichi by herself.

It was sort of a Son tradition that everyone had to be at the table before anyone could begin eating. So, since it was just two of them in the house, the former Ox-Princess decided to wait on her husband. The small cottage was unusually quiet today; Son Goten, the youngest member of the Son family, thus far, was with his equally evil best friend, Trunks. Vegeta obviously influenced Trunks, who managed to corrupt Chichi's little baby. Now, those two children were miniature devils. Who knows what they'll do to Capsule Corp today?

Poor Bulma.

Then there was Son Gohan, the firstborn. At age twenty, he was on his way to become a scholar. Today, however, he was on a date with his girlfriend of two years, Videl. Chichi was still waiting for those grandchildren of hers. '_Hmm, a date sounds nice.'_

The Son patriarch came bouncing down the stairs with such cheerfulness, Chichi couldn't help but smile. He kissed her cheek and sat across from her, waiting for the cue. The Saiyan's wife got her utensils ready.. "Dig in!"

As Goku finished his last bowl, Chichi suggested her idea. "Goku, we should go on a date tonight for dinner."

'_Date, date... Uh, what's that? Is that... oh!'_ "A date, like on our wedding anniversary last year?" he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Chichi's nod and smile confirmed his assumption. "Oh okay, sure. Where to?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to this new restaurant in West City. It's very elegant with a ballroom. It has a buffet and everyone who has gone there rated it five stars. Even Bulma! We both know how picky Bulma is." Goku nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I need to see if she can help us book reservations for tonight. When we're finished we can swing by and get Goten or..." Chichi smirked as she heard Goku's stifled gasp when her foot crept up his legs, higher and higher after each second. "..other things." she finished. A mischievous glint sparked in Goku's eyes, and in a sudden movement, Chichi was pinned to the kitchen counter. "I choose the latter. I'm sure Goten wouldn't mind staying for another night." He began kissing her neck softly before she pushed him away gently. "You have to wear a suit, by the way."

Leaving him spluttering and grumbling in disappointment, Chichi made her way upstairs to call her best friend for help.

Goku was clad in a black suit with matching pants and shoes, but with a long-sleeved white dress shirt. His wife, however, was wearing a shimmering black dress and silver heels to match. Her raven hair was out of it's usually bun, and it was curled down her back. With light make-up, her appearance left him gobsmacked. "Wow Chi, you look amazing!"

The couple took _Nimbus_ to get to the restaurant, and there they ate while conversating on various things, including Goku's seven years in other world. Son finished his buffet, letting a few burps out here and there, then asked his wife for a dance. She gladly agreed.

After years of being together, Goku's dance moves got better. Chichi smiled at her husband, as he was so caught up in not steeping at her toes. She lifted his chin up to look deep in his eyes. "Relax."

For the rest of their time at the restaurant, the Son couple danced and swayed to almost every song that was played. Everything went well, and they were looking forward to a night of naughty fun. During the last song for the night, the woman heard something that ruined her mood.

"Priscilla. Look at that handsome young man over there dancing with that old lady." The one named Priscilla let her eyes drift over to the couple her friend was speaking of. "She's not _that_ old. But she looks too old for him!" she sneered in jealousy.

Chichi's ears perked as she heard this, and she automatically knew those two women were speaking about her. Yet she said nothing and finished dancing with her husband.

The flight back home was awkward to say the least. Goku thought the night out was great; one of the most relaxing dates he had in a while. However, his wife was quiet. He was worried. Chichi was _never_ quiet! At least he knew he wasn't the reason for her sour mood, for he had done nothing wrong this time. Much to his dismay, he knew they weren't going to have fun tonight.

Chichi's muteness irritated Goku more than it should have. As they began to put on their pajamas, he popped the question.

"Chichi, what's wrong with you?" he noticed her shoulders slump as she sighed. A pregnant pause sounded through the room. Goku was about to ask again, when she answered him with a question.

"Am I too old for you?"

As ridiculous as it sounded, Chichi looked at her husband with an unfaltering seriousness. Son would've laughed if it were not for the irony of the situation. "Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question." she pleaded desperately. Goku wasn't the one to lie. "Why would you say something like that? Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Goku placed his large palm on her forehead. He shook his head to confirm that she wasn't sick.

"Well... I heard these two women at the restaurant talking about us and how I was too old for you. And I agree. Goku just look at me! Everyday I'm getting older while you just look as young as ever! Do you agree also? Am I too old for you? Tell me the truth!"

Honestly, Goku was taken aback from all this. He definitely was not expecting this outburst. "Wow Cheech, you're crazy." he stepped closer to her, brushing a stand of her raven hair behind her ear as he spoke. "Those women were just jealous of your beauty. They were being petty. They just want a relationship like ours." He kissed her forehead and continued, "When I repeated those vows at our wedding, I promised to never let you go. And I always keep my promises. I love you, Chi. Through old age until death do us part. Don't listen to what others say. You're my one and only."

Tears sprang from her eyes but she did not sob. "Until death do us part, you say. Knowing you, you're going to annoy me even more in the afterlife." she snorted as Goku gave his sheepish grin.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I don't deserve you as my husband." Chichi began to sob against his chest. "No Chi," he stroked her hair gently. "I don't deserve you as my wife." He smiled slightly down at her as they shared a passionate kiss. The kiss grew more heated, flushing their faces. They shredded their clothes, and slowly but surely, they found their way to their bed.

_"I was wrong. Maybe I am going to have some fun tonight..."_

* * *

><p>Requested by <em>Charismatic Beauty<em>.


End file.
